Noc 4
FNaF 1= Noc 4 (z ang. Night 4) - czwarta noc w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Opis Ta noc jest jedną z trudniejszych nocy w całej grze. Freddy nie jest już miłym miśkiem, lecz niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Sprawę ułatwia jego śmiech. Foxy nie jest gorszy. Nie łatwe jest zachowanie równowagi między zbyt częstym, a zbyt rzadkim sprawdzaniem kamer. Bonnie i Chica nie są tak niebezpieczni, ale i tak aktywni. Strategia # Na początku nocy najlepiej otworzyć kamerę na Pirackim Kąciku i zerknąć czasami na Scenę. # Jeśli Bonnie i Chica zejdą ze sceny - przestań ją sprawdzać. # Poświęcaj 5 sekund Pirackiemu Kącikowi i zerkaj co chwilę na rogi korytarzy. # Po wykonaniu czynności sprawdź lewe drzwi. Jeżeli jest tam Bonnie - zamknij je i otwórz dopiero wtedy, kiedy zniknie. Jeżeli lewe Drzwi są zamknięte, nie musisz sprawdzać Pirackiego Kącika. Wróć do jego sprawdzania kiedy Bonnie odejdzie od Drzwi, a ty je otworzysz. # W międzyczasie sprawdź Róg Wschodniego Korytarza. # Jeśli pojawi się tam Chica, zacznij sprawdzać prawe Drzwi po lewych. Jeśli pojawi się ona w oknie, zamknij je i otwórz dopiero wtedy, gdy sobie pójdzie. # Freddy podobnie jak Chica z czasem też pojawi się w Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza. Jeżeli się tak stanie należy zamknąć natychmiast prawe Drzwi. # Powtarzaj wszystko do ukończenia nocy. Połączenie telefoniczne thumb|center|336 px Ciekawoski * Tej nocy ginie Phone Guy. Galeria Noc 4 napisy FNaF1.jpg|Rozpoczęcie nocy 4 |-|FNaF 2= Noc 4 (z ang. Night 4) ''' jest czwartą nocą w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. By ją włączyć, należy kliknąć na "Continue". Opis Jest ona trzecią najtrudniejszą nocą we FNaF2. Bonnie i Chica stają się jeszcze bardziej aktywni i stają się bardzo niebezpieczne, ale są niczym w porównaniu z Freddy'm we własnej osobie, który uaktywnia się tej nocy. Foxy również nie próżnuje tej nocy i jest jeszcze aktywniejszy od nocy 3. Toy Animatroniki nie zmieniają swej aktywności od nocy 2, wyjątek stanowi Balloon Boy i Mangle, którzy są aktywniejsi od nocy 3 oraz pozytywka szybciej się rozładowuje. Połączenie telefoniczne thumb|center|335 px Przed nocna scenka thumb|center|335 px Opis Ta scenka '''może pojawić się tylko przed Nocą 4. Jest niemal taka sama jak scenka z Nocy 1. Nawet animatroniki są zwrócone do siebie, tak samo jak w tamtej scence. Jednak przed graczem jest wielka głowa Marionetki o czerwonych źrenicach. Gracz ma możliwość rozglądania się za pomocą kursora myszy, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich nocy, ale głowa Marionetki będzie za nim podążała. Scenka po chwili się skończy. |-|FNaF 3= |-|FNaF 4= Noc 4 (z ang. Night 4) jest czwartą nocą w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's 4" Opis Ta noc jest pierwszą nocą, którą naprawdę trudno przejść, ale przy nocy 5, 6, Koszmarze i 20/20/20/20 jest jeszcze łatwizną. Koszmarny Bonnie niemal ciągle będzie pojawiać się pojawiać w Lewym Przedpokoju, z resztą prawie tak samo będzie postępowała Chica w Prawym Przedpokoju. Mniejsze wersje Koszmarnego Freddy'ego będą błyskawicznie się pojawiać w Tylnym Przedpokoju i trudno będzie utrzymać równowagę. Koszmarny Foxy też nie jest gorszy Strategia Mimo iż Noc 4 jest sporo trudniejsza od nocy 3, ale i tak wystarczy się skupić i nie odrywać twarzy od monitora, aż do jej ukończenia, może też się przydać umiejętność szybkim sterowaniem myszką. 1. Sprawdź Tylny Pokój Dziecięcy. 2. Sprawdź Lewy Przedpokój. *'UWAGA!' Jeśli stojąc przy nim, usłyszysz JAKIKOLWIEK dźwięk, który nie leci w tle, zamknij drzwi tego przedpokoju i przeczekaj pięć sekund. 3. Sprawdź Szafę. *Jeśli zobaczysz tam Foxy'ego to zamknij ją na pięć sekund i sprawdzaj, aż Foxy nie stanie się pluszową zabawką 4. Sprawdź Prawy Przedpokój. *'UWAGA!' Jeśli stojąc przy nim, usłyszysz JAKIKOLWIEK dźwięk, który nie leci w tle, zamknij drzwi tego przedpokoju i przeczekaj pięć sekund. 5. Powtórz czynności, aż noc się zakończy. Wskazówka: Po ukończeniu tej nocy, zostaniesz przekierowany/a do wydarzenie "Fun with Plushtrap", postaraj się go przejść, a skróci ci następną noc o 2 godziny, a jest ona trudniejsza od tej. |-|FNaF SL= Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL